dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Vantablack
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Shihai_Kuroiro/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Shihai_Kuroiro/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Shihai_Kuroiro/History Shihai Kuroiro, also known by his hero name, the Scheming Hero: Vantablack, is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, where he is training there to become a Pro Hero. He is currently interning at an unknown agency, alongside fellow classmate, Kinoko Komori. Appearance: Shihai is a tall young man with fluffy white hair and black eyes, which are long and thin in shape. His most prominent feature is his pitch black skin, its unusual colour most likely due to the Quirk he possesses, and his face usually holds an unsure or irritated expression. His hero costume consists of a simple black jumpsuit with light shoes and a large wristband on his left arm with three rectangular indentations. Personality: Shihai is a sly, deceitful schemer, who prefers to catch people off guard. He appears to enjoy dark concepts and has a penchant for dramatic speech, similar to Fumikage Tokoyami. Shihai appears to have a crush on Kinoko Komori, as he nervously averts his eyes and stammers while speaking to her, and celebrates internally when she praises him in the Joint Training Battle. He's also seen standing jealously behind her while she talks to Fumikage. Powers and Abilities: * Overall Abilities: Shihai may not be the close quarters combat type, but he makes up for it with the great handle he has on his Quirk. In combat, Shihai uses his Black Quirk to hide from enemy attacks or to execute ambushes. Once merged with a black-coloured object, Shihai can move through its whole structure at very high speeds, even while carrying a person. Overall, Shihai has proven himself to be a very formidable individual that greatly excels in espionage, as well as the stealthiest student in Class 1-B. During the Joint Training Battle, Shihai used his Quirk efficiency to briefly take control of Fumikage Tokoyami's Dark Shadow, and catch the Jet-Black Hero by surprise. * Tactical Intellect: Shihai has shown to possess incredible ingenuity in battle. Before the second match of the Joint Training, he devised an effective strategy against the opposing team, Fumikage, specifically; by taking advantage of the fact that both he and Fumikage have darkness-based Quirks, Shihai intentionally made himself the primary target of Fumikage himself. Shihai even made use of the industrial piping of Ground Gamma to make it impossible for the opposing team to ascertain his location. An impeccable strategy that was effectively employed in conjunction with the camouflage capabilities of his Black Quirk. Using his incredible speed in unison with the narrow complexity of Ground Gamma, and taking into account the "umbilical cord" of Dark Shadow getting in the opposing team's way, Shihai attempted to make it difficult for him to be caught. However, Shihai didn’t expect Fumikage's "Black Fallen Angel" technique to have speed so great, that it allowed Fumikage to catch up and surpass Shihai's own speed. Quirk - Black: * Black: Shihai's Quirk allows him to merge his body into anything that is dark in color; whether naturally dark or dark via external circumstances, such as shadows. * After improving his Quirk, he can then move said 'black' things but at the same time is limited to black things that are normally capable of moving. As such he was able to merge into Fumikage's Dark Shadow and briefly take control over it to attack Fumikage. ** Enhanced Speed: When he is merged into the darkness, Shihai shows the ability to move at great speed; grabbing Yuga Aoyama and dashing away with him as a prisoner before anyone could react. He was also able to evade the nets thrown by Momo Yaoyorozu by leaping into the shadow of a neighbouring pipe. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Student Category:First Year Student Category:Teenager Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-B Category:Hero Interns Category:Superhero Category:Unknown Power Level Category:Characters from Fukushima Prefecture Category:Characters from Japan